You never loved to me
by XxBelieverRKOxX
Summary: she come back to the WWE. He just wanted more power, be the most feared. I knew you were trouble when you walked in, so shame on me now, flew me to places i'd never been, so you put me down. He was long gone, When he met me and I realize the joke is on me When your sadest fear comes creeping in that you never loved me or her or anyone or anything


**New Story guys:) hope you like it. enjoy it**

* * *

already almost 11 months ago that Eve moved out of the wwe. exactly on January 14 would fulfill one year, since Eve has been in contact with current divas and divas NXT she really needed a break from everything she was doing, travel too often not being able to spend time with her family. The WWE made contact with her, send emails, make phone calls...  
they want her go back but the reality is that she is not convinced return.

goes to Stamford, Connecticut. the headquarters of the wwe. since a couple of months ago she agreed to go talk to executives, she already knew what they wanted and probably would not like her answer when she came to the office quickly moved to the office where they were assembled, way out the door with one of the secretaries "wait here I tell them you're here" Eve only gave her a smile and nodded her head

"you can go, they are waiting for you" gives a sweet smile

"Okay thanks" Eve take a deep breath, entered the office and closed the door slowly

"Hey is awesome see you again" Vince gives a big smile "please take a seat"

"thanks and is good see you too" Eve put her hair right side "and about what you want talk with me?" really everyone realizes that what she want to end this

"oww of course Eve, I know that almost 11 moths you wanted to leave the company" puts his arms on the desk "but..." at that moment he said 'but' Eve began to feel a pain in the stomach "executives have been talking and we want you back"

eve ran her tongue over her lower lip "I don't know Mr. McMahon is just that..." Vince interrupts

"I know Eve that is soon, that you want mor time for you but please come back" look at eve "well just ask one more time and you decide if you come back"

"Mr. McMahon the real reason for I don't want come back is because I know that not have a storyline for me, the storyline last I had was with Zack, really degraded me, now I know that when I return all say Hoeskie again and really in twitter people still call me that"

vince just turn to see at the executives "yeah you right we don't have something for you but we will do something .okay?" looks at eve "Eve just come back one night , and the same day at the end of Raw we give you one, and if you like you come back"

eve looks down thinking about he said "Okay and sorry for this Mr. McMahon, executives, but this is something i had to do and please nothing about love only action" gives them a smile "and What night I return?" smile

"We want you come back... Monday December 9 for the slammy awards, This is the award that you will present" gives a note "now you have to go where Raw will be tonight"

"Okay wait..." she realized that today is monday december 9 " today?" vince start laugh "yeah " smile "Okay, and thanks for all, maybe are thinking I'm a whimsical girl, sorry for that" reaches out to say goodbye to them and walks away.  
had to return to Denver and then go where would be home and began to pack up, realized that she had to buy a cute dress, this would be the night of her return, and if she stayed depended on what they write in the storyline took the keys to her car and came out to buy a dress, arrives at the store, She loved one that was light pink, highlights her attributes, fit perfectly on her waist.

"really looks beautiful" a woman said looks at Eve

"thanks" Eve change of clothes and went to pay to take it

***in the arena***

Randy arrives at the arena and walk to the office vince in the arena

***Randy** pov*

well, since I change I feel better with me and is that I do not like anyone pass in above from me, I like to be afraid of me, no one dares to look me in the eyes, yeah I really love it, all the people who know me know that when I was "good boy" only was because was a storyline, raises his eyebrow when see at some divas looking him " What?" the divas just turns and walks away "hahaha" arrives at the office and open the door "Vince you want talk with me?" take a seat

"Yeah randy, i was thinking in what you are doing, you really need control what you feel, you are not here for do what you want and you know it, you are like every superstar and diva here you are equal okay so stop to feel that you are te king of the world"

randy looks him "look vince I know but the truth is that with this new attitude I feel great because you know that is how really I am, and you are my boss so I can with this but am not like every superstar or diva and you know it" Interlace his hands and put them on the desktop

"hahaha and that is what I love of you, that you don't do what I said you" smile

"Yes, and you know what I feel that I need something to the wwe universe love more this story not only Cena and I you know someone who hates us both in this story, in reality hates us both not only in history" evil smile

"Yeah, Yeah and I have the perfect person" at that moment that gave me a smile I knew someone would have to be very good not than me of course

"and who will be the superstar?"

vince start to laugh and I was a little confused "No is a superstar...is Eve Torres" he charges in his seat, when said her name I felt a pain in my stomach, really there is no other person that I hate more

"it's a joke she left the wwe a 11 months" roll my eyes

"yeah but she will return, she is the perfect person, she hate Cena and hate you" smirks

"but she is a diva, a woman, she can't do something to me or Cena" I look at vince asking this will be not more than a joke

"no, she can't fight but I do not need that, okay" "there will be no storyline, the three make their own storyline, this will be real life" vince give me an evil smile, really I don't know why I hate her but is just like when you see a person and you say I don't like I started walking towards my locker room unfortunately I share with Cena, 10 minutes to start Raw, I changed clothes and I left to the locker room for a moment, everyone was good with formal wear which not only would have a match tonight. I turn to the right side of the hallway and began to see a beautiful woman walking towards me, with a light pink dress, looks beautiful, fit perfectly on her slim waist just perfect and that eyes, that beautiful green eyes and her beautiful smile

"Hello Randy" she said to me and gives me a smile, is the first time I see something in Eve something really I like maybe uggh I don't know

"Hello Eve, I would say the same but I do not feel it" I hate her and she hate me

looked at me with hatred "see you have not changed you remain the same idiot, arrogant, idiot of always"

roll my eyes "whatever, I have things more important than be here with you" I start walks and the game starts

* * *

**so maybe tonight Eve return for one night I'm so happy, she is my fav Diva of all times really I wish she will come back to the WWE but is just a dream. Okay the next chapter I'm will start do it after Raw I need see what happen. Love you guys and I hope you liked the first chapter please comment**


End file.
